Quest for Knowledge
Quest for Knowledge is the fifty-first and fifty-second episode of the first season of Mighty Magiswords, and the fifty-first and fifty-second episode overall. It is the second 22 minute special and the season finale. It was released in the Cartoon Network website in December 8, 2017 and aired in the United States on April 29, 2018. Synopsis After a flashback where we learn the origins of the Warrior's passion for Magiswords, they return to Adventure Academy where Professor Cyrus sets V and P and their former classmates on a quest to find the Legendary Knowledge Magisword. Characters * Prohyas Warrior * Vambre Warrior * Professor Cyrus * Norman Warrior * Dr. Pizazz * Kablammica Warrior * Helmut * Vambre's Brain * Morbidia * Gateaux * Neddy the Mallet * Bimm * Familiar * Phibby Croax * Cattus the One Blade * Witchy Simone * Glori * Bunky Magiswords Used * Sleeping Dragon Magisword * Dolphin Magisword * Tomato Magisword * Magnifying Glass Magisword * This Way Magisword * Pixel Magisword * Chainsaw Magisword * Mega-Drill Magisword * Jack Hammer Magisword * Muscly Arm Magisword * Legendary Knowledge Magisword (debut) * Rodeo Magisword Trivia *This is the second half-hour special of the series, the first being "The Saga of Robopiggeh!". *The arms of former Adventure Academy students appears on the title card (from left to right): **Neddy **Cattus **Gateaux **Morbidia **Familiar **Bimm **Phibby Croax **Witchy Simone *This flashback shows that when Vambre is sick, Kablammica gives the Warriors some Magiswords for the very first time. *This episode marks the debut of Phibby, Bimm and Familiar's adult selves in the TV series. *The list of things Glori does to sabotage the former Adventure Academy students of finding the Knowledge Magiswords: **Vambre and Prohyas - hit by a locker door while chasing Bunky **Morbidia and Gateaux - attacked by a sparbot at the gymnasium's sports equipment. **Neddy - scrubbed in a dishwasher at the school's cafeteria. **Phibby, Bimm, and Familiar - battled a monster assembled from parts. ***Cattus and Simone were the only ones who didn't get sabotaged by Glori, because he was sleeping at the school's boiler room, and she was in the science lab making a potion. *This episode reveals that Morbidia's last name is "Steinberg", and Gateaux's is "Gato". **It also reveals that Morbidia once had a crush named Francesco. *Neddy said to Gateaux, "Dang, you look terrible Townsend!", which is a reference to his voice actor, Townsend Coleman. *While battling Glori to get the Legendary Knowledge Magisword, an instrumental rock version of the song "London Bridge" can be heard in the background. *This episode had been aired as part of "Cartoon Network's The Best of 2017" in Southeast Asia on the last week of December 2017, but this episode will be aired on U.S. television in 2018. *This episode was after "School's In, Oh Bummer! when Professor Cyrus mentioned the Warriors about he Legendary Knowledge Magisword. *When Glori opens the locker door and the Warriors bumped into it, Vambre mentioned volition. For those who didn't know, the word volition meaning the faculty or power of using one's will. *When Gateaux wears his old tennis uniform, that implies he used to be a tennis player. Gallery * Quest for Knowledge/Gallery Animatic Behind the Magiswords Quest For Knowledge Category:Season 1 episodes